guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isk8/Archive2
:First spam RT 06:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Gah that archive box is bright Dx--Gigathrash 06:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::All ye eyes shall burn from meh archive box that I stole from RT Aggro Sk8(T) 06:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::GAH! The burning!--Gigathrash 06:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It burns more now, and is very hot pink O_o Aggro Sk8(T) 06:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::*Eyes explode*--Gigathrash 06:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::ROFLMFAO Aggro Sk8(T) 06:31, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I really shouldn't be posting while listening to guildcast, it made me want to start spamming more songs...--Gigathrash 06:33, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, having more than 1 Tock would be a bit overwhelming :P Aggro Sk8(T) 06:34, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Nah, I would just have about 50+ songs on my page, all of the very emoish.--Gigathrash 06:35, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Bleh, I'm not that emo, I'm just very Gigaish! I laugh at emos, then I laugh at scenes, then I go listen to some really dark music, kick a small puppy, and go head bang to Queen. Then I go dance to the music in my head. Then I run around the park right by my house, bug guildwiki, then I go play guildwars. Then I listen to some comedy and practice my comedic scene for Theater. I'm very weird, so I get my own verb.--Gigathrash 06:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Woh, since when can you click links in the edit history? RT 06:46, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::Huh?? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:47, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If i link to, monk, I can click the differences tab, and click the link from there RT 06:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm confused. When you go to history, then click compare selected versions, it gives you a text at the top, that shows the differences. Are you talking about there, or the preview below that? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RT 06:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Mmmkay I think I see what you mean. I can't do that on firefox. What browser are you using? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:54, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Firefox RT 06:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm running firefox, but I can't click it o.O--Gigathrash 06:57, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Are any of you using WikiEd? RT 07:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Uhh, that would be a negative. I don't even know what that is. An add-on? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 07:02, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah RT 07:03, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::How do I install it? I'm reading that page now. Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 07:06, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::best way is this way RT 07:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::EKKKK The colors duke, the colors!!!! Very VERY strange indeed... Kinda trippy, like I just stepped into the twilight zone. Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:13, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::This will take some getting used to... In the mean time, can you help me figure out why the (T) isnt linking to my talk page, like it is supposed to be >_< Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:15, 25 February 2008 (UTC) (RI) The Find + replace is good too... And the improved differences tab, try the quick preview... (etc), and yeah hang on... RT 07:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :The T dosn't link as you are on your talk... RT 07:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: *falls to the floor and dies of laughter* Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::*Gains Exp from killing isk RT 07:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I was seriously having a mental breakdown trying to figure out why that wasn't linking. First it was appearing bold, when I hadn't set bold on it...ROFL... I'm such a wikinoob. This editor is very sweet. Thank you for showing me it. The colors that jump out at you at first kinda freaked me out lol. Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::And I love that you can turn it on and off with the push of your mouse :D Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it dosn't seem to survive going back and forth (with the back and forward browser buttons) but if you turn it off and on again, it will most likely work RT 07:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Need to go soon... Skool RT 07:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Meh, its 1:30Am here lol. Sk8 (T) 07:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::While editing articles, you can hover over a link and hold Ctrl, and click and it opens that link in a new tab. That is very handy too !!! -- Sk8 (T) 07:35, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Awesome RT 07:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::If you click a link with the mousewheel in FireFox, it opens a link in a new tab, too :P Saves the trouble of holding ctrl --- -- (s)talkpage 17:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We're not talking about that, it's wikied, whilst editing with wikied, if you ctrl + click you open a new tab RT 17:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Just to make fun of giga: "gigaish" isn't a verb :P --Shadowcrest 21:28, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yes it is, I made it up.--Gigathrash 22:59, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Only presidents are aloud to make up words and have them be real. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:08, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I'm not saying you didn't make it up, I'm saying its an adjetive. Unless you plan on telling me you "gigaished"? And regardless you used it as an adjetive above :P --Shadowcrest 23:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I used it as an adjective, but it is also a verb. To giga something. For instance: I gigaed HA last night. (I won five times in a row after my entire team but me disconnected.) --Gigathrash 23:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) the "believe it" userbox I made a template form. You can go User:Shadowcrest/ages userbox to find it. --Shadowcrest 23:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) "Fixed your phailed redirect" It's not a redirect, and I swear I show previewed!. Oh well, thanks ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:06, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Bleh I meant link. Read redirect in your post, and for some reason thats what I typed lol. -- Sk8 (T) 15:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Yo! 21:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :If you are thinking of holding one, you can go first... RT 21:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I was kinda thinking of holding one. I'm gathering info from all the games we've had thusfar, kinda trying to combine the better points of everything. My sandbox has my brainstorm for it right now, if you want to leave some constructive criticism on the talk page, that would be great. I was going to get it rolling around the time Warwick's starts. -- Sk8 (T) 03:31, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Oi You beat me to one ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) : :D -- Sk8 (T) 06:58, 27 February 2008 (UTC) i hope im keeping you guys entertained =D :Not really --- -- (s)talkpage 06:59, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah not really, I actually want to go get some dinner... but ehh... -- Sk8 (T) 07:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::I got 10 more minutes of being bored reverting him. School ftl --- -- (s)talkpage 07:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Wow u seem to like crossing out words... : nope yup. You had to see that one comin --- -- (s)talkpage 07:02, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm only now finally getting my dinner -_- and its after 8 in the morning. -- Sk8 (T) 14:20, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Would anyone like an original salted peanut? [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 20:49, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm partial to sweet n salty and honey roasted myself :P -- Sk8 (T) 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Awesome [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 20:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Testing something... 71.194.57.163 17:07, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Trying to figure out I'm trying to understand the dynamics behind the "new messages" box that comes up when your talk page is edited. It doesn't show up when your userpage is edited by someone else. Is there a way to select this message to appear when your user page is edited? what about other pages that you would want to select, say other pages in your watchlist, or under your userspace? Anyone know? -- Sk8 (T) 17:13, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I am so tired right now, I am slap-happy and randomly laughing for no reason... I'm a riot on ts. -- Sk8 (T) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, way to sign the date 6 times :P --Shadowcrest 00:00, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::6, like 6 A.M.--Gigathrash 00:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::its more like 6pm... but ive been up all nigtha nd all day and all .... -- Sk8 (T) 00:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T) :Oh no, we've got SpamKing v3 on our hands! (Since v2 was already taken by bored) --Shadowcrest 00:13, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, im just really really tired. -- Sk8 (T) 00:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) hmmm..... -- Sk8 (T) :-- Sk8 (T) ::-- Sk8 (T) :::-- Sk8 (T) ::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::::-- Sk8 (T) :::::-- Sk8 (T) ::::-- Sk8 (T) :::-- Sk8 (T) ::-- Sk8 (T) :-- Sk8 (T) -- Sk8 (T)